


Sterek OneShots

by NovaBean



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Cute Stiles, First Time, M/M, More tags added, Nervous Derek, Possessive Derek, Seductive Stiles, Virgin Stiles, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaBean/pseuds/NovaBean
Summary: A bunch of Sterek oneshots! Summaries at the beginning of each chapter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Derek gets a bit possessive at the coffee shop, which soon turns into a sweet night of love afterwards at home.  
> PS Always read the notes! Beginning and End!

Derek watched from across the room. Stiles leaned against a table in the coffee shop while he talked to three boys that Derek didn't know. Derek does not like new people. He gave a low growl and his eyes flashed red. Stiles didn't like when Derek was possessive around his friends, but he couldn't help it. If someone touches his mate, he has to protect them. Even if it was a simple touch on the sleeve, Derek was protective. He didn't see anything wrong with it, maybe it was just Stiles. Derek had zoned out and realized many people in the shop were looking at him since he was staring, except for Stiles and his friends.  
He shook his head and went back to his coffee, giving small glances to Stiles. Stiles looked so vulnerable to Derek, and no one could take advantage of that. He tapped his hands impatiently on the table. He wanted to walk over, but Stiles would get upset. It seemed like hours while Derek decided what to do. He looked back and it seemed they were getting too friendly. One of the boys tried to smoothly move their hand onto Stiles, but it didn't work. Another guy put his hand on Stiles' forearm. Derek grew angry, his eyes darkening and a deep growl started.

Finally, Derek said, "Screw it." He was going to go over to Stiles. Derek got up and out of the booth, he sat at. He walked slowly, he was going to show that Stiles was his. Derek approached Stiles from behind. The other boys saw him first, and they all moved back a tiny bit. As Derek finally reached Stiles, he grabbed Stiles' ass. Stiles let out a squeak and jumped a little. He turned his head and looked up at Derek. "Der..." Stiles sighed. Stiles shook his hips and Derek let go. Stiles turned around and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. He kissed Der's cheek and smiled, "What's wrong?" he asked softly. Maybe Stiles wasn't mad. "Nothing," Derek said gruffly. He wrapped his arms around Stiles' hips and kissed him on the lips. Stiles giggled and turned to his friends, "Well, I guess I'll be going. Bye, guys!" Stiles exclaimed sweetly. Stiles wrapped his hand around Derek's and they left like that.

Once they arrived back at the Hale house, which Stiles now stays at, Stiles seemed confused. "Why'd you get all possessive like that, Derek?" He asked, Derek turned and looked back at Stiles, then looked back down at the ground, "I... I don't know why..." Derek said with guilt. "I-I mean I don't exactly hate it when you get like that." Stiles played with his thumbs. Derek looked up with a gleam in his eyes. Stiles didn't hate when he was possessive? "It was actually kind of.... sexy." Stiles looked up with flirty eyes. He got up from the couch he sat on and went to the one Derek sat on. He sat down on Derek's lap and fluttered his eyelashes. Something took over Derek and he nearly ripped Stiles shirt off. It was soon a passionate make out as Derek ran his hands up and down Stiles' sides. Their tongues intertwined and Stiles slowly took off his own and Derek's pants. They stopped for a second so Derek could take off his shirt. They continued for what felt like hours until finally stopping. "I love you so much," Stiles said in between pants. Derek nodded, "I love you even more." Derek returned. Stiles smirked, "You wish." Stiles sucked on Derek's neck and grinded against Derek's groin. Derek let out a deep moan, which made Stiles laugh into his neck. "'l'll always love you more, Der," Stiles whispered. This triggered something in Derek. In only mere seconds, Derek pushed Stiles onto the couch and hovered above him. "Or maybe you do love me more." Stiles giggled. Derek quickly got to hickey-ing Stiles' neck.

Stiles lay panting and sweaty under Derek, "D..Do you have p-protection." Stiles panted out. Derek nodded and looked back at his pants. He got up and looked in the pocket. He pulled out the wrapped condom and went back to Stiles. Derek took off his boxers and was about to put it on. Stiles stopped him, though. "Can I.. just... like.. ya know..." Stiles made a gesture to his own mouth. Derek's face turned bright red. Stiles want to give him a blowjob. Derek nodded nervously, he'd never done this with Stiles. And Stiles hadn't performed or received one either. Derek looked up at the ceiling in embarrassment. Stiles started by licking the bottom of Derek's shaft to the head. Stiles wrapped his tongue around the head and moved his head forward and back, earning a long moan from Derek. Stiles moved down farther, it was almost... impressive. Stiles continued sucking until finally, Derek yelled, "I'm so close!" He grunted out. Seconds after, the white liquid filled his mouth. Stiles wiped his mouth and swallowed. Derek panted aggressively. He looked down at Stiles and kissed him hard. Derek finally put on the condom, pre-lubed. Stiles laid back down and looked up with innocent eyes. He wrapped his legs around Derek's waist and Derek pet Stiles' fluffy hair. They breathed hard and slowly. Derek positioned himself, his cock at Stiles' entrance. Derek had been looking down, but soon looked back up. Stiles had tears slowly building in his eyes. "Stiles?! What's wrong? I didn't go in yet!" Derek worried if he'd already hurt his human mate. Stiles up with teary eyes and shook his head, "I'm fine. It's just... I'm so happy. I've always wanted to do this..." Stiles said Derek smiled. He hugged Stiles, "A-Are you ready?" Derek asked. Stiles responded, "Mhhmm~" he nodded his head. Slowly, Derek put himself inside Stiles. Stiles whimpered and held Derek tightly.

Stiles moaned loudly, which only made Derek closer to cumming. Derek grinded his teeth, trying not to last so short. Stiles was shaking, this was a very new experience, obviously. Stiles moaned seductively again. Derek couldn't hold it and came. The two moaned together. Derek pulled out of Stiles and kissed Stiles passionately on the cheek. Derek moved behind him and spooned him. Stiles smiled and pulled the blanket that was laying on the floor, onto them. They snuggled closely and soon, they fell asleep. Still with smiles on their faces. 

Who knew it would turn out like this?

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment! If you want to suggest one, go here --> https://xxnovabeanxx.tumblr.com/ And go to Sterek prompts. Include your username!


End file.
